


Hero

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fire, Flying, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not to become a cliché. And not that I don’t like seeing you, but we <i>really</i> need to stop meeting like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For [this drabble prompt meme](http://hollyroses-vault.tumblr.com/post/84950428556/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a-drabble) for the prompt 'Hero', requested by Anon.

"Not to become a cliché. And not that I don’t like seeing you, but we _really_ need to stop meeting like this.”

Makoto coughs weakly, feeling the air displace around him as he’s cradled in strong arms. His eyes feel gritty, his limbs heavy. The voice in his ear sounds familiar, but he hasn’t the presence of mind to try to identify it. Instead, he gasps as he remembers _why_ he hadn’t already made it out of the burning building when the alarm had first sounded.

"Wh-what about-" Makoto’s throat burns with the effort, his mouth dry and ashy. When his voice gives out, he feels one of the hands holding him give a reassuring squeeze.

"The little boy? He’s safe. Don’t worry, you got him out." There’s a crash somewhere else in the building, and Makoto can feel the air thicken; can feel the temperature rise. Evidently, his rescuer shares his concern. "Let’s get _you_ out of here.”

Makoto must black out for a few moments, because the next thing he knows they’re clear of smoke and his lungs expand greedily. He chokes a little before he can regulate his breathing to short, sharp bursts. That voice is murmuring in his ear again, coaching him through each breath.

His pulse eventually evens out, and Makoto lets his eyes slide open.

He blinks at the absence of smog.

Wide, _clear_ blue skies. He shifts, tilting his head away from where he’s being held against a firm chest.

The mask is familiar, even if there are lenses that shield his rescuer’s eyes from view. There’s a tentative smile gracing those lips, and when Makoto feels one instinctively growing on his own, it turns into an outright _beam_.

"Hey," the man says, his voice warm and rich. "welcome back."

"You saved my life," Makoto says, eyes wide now that he is able to focus. The he pauses, and amends himself. "You saved me _again_. Thank you.”

"Hey, like I said before. I like seeing you. But you kind of need to be alive for that." Makoto’s vision fills with fiery red hair and golden skin, as the man leans forward to peer at him curiously. "How do you always manage to get into so much trouble anyway?"

Makoto’s not sure; if anything he tries to keep his head down and stay _out_ of trouble. He tries to do the right thing, though, and usually that means trying to keep _others_ out of trouble too.

Which is generally how he tends to end up in these types of situations.

His lips part, about to try to articulate the thought, before blinking. Because his saviour’s face is suddenly _very_ close to his own, and he doesn’t even know the man’s name.

For a crazy moment, Makoto thinks that maybe that doesn’t matter.

His musings are cut short with a jolt, and there’s a moment where Makoto has to dig his fingers into the man’s costume as his grip slips for just a moment.

"Woah, sorry about that; I should watch where I’m going, I could totally have avoided that air current."

Wait, what?

Makoto’s not proud of the amount of flailing that induces on his part; in his defence though, he hadn’t expected to be _floating hundreds of feet above sea level_. (He clings even tighter after that, but with the way his heart is hammering up and into his throat he figures he gets a free pass.)

It’s only a few minutes later that Makoto is deposited safely by the cluster of ambulances parked a little ways down from the fire engine dealing with the dwindling blaze. He’s immediately swept away by paramedics, missing his opportunity to finally wrangle a name from his hero.

But, he figures, with his luck he’ll get another opportunity to learn it soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Mikoshiba to be using telekinetic powers to be able to fly :3


End file.
